An Old Friend
by edward6234
Summary: This is about Bella and her passed coming for a visit, Edward gets a very shocking surprise and I have a new friend I created and if you think about it. This could explain a lot about how Bella acts around the Cullens? I don't own Twilight or any of that!


The background story to the main story. {An Old Friend!}

Bella as a child.

When Bella was young and her parents split up her and her mom, Renee, moved to Arizona. Because Bella was still so young her mom needed to find a baby sitter to watch her when Renee had to work or went out on one of her many new hobbies. Luckily for Renee they moved next door to this very sweet, responsible, kind of really cute, young man. Tristan Thane! Now he was about 19 and a very quiet neighbor living on his own and Bella was very sky at first. Renee didn't know if Bella would like being watch by a stranger but it wasn't in Bella's nature to disagree with her mother's plans no matter how out there they were. Bella didn't like to leave the house a lot and Renee didn't know anyone or anywhere to take her to see so they stayed at home mostly.

Bella was a very clumsy child and didn't like the outside much so she rarely played in the yard until the house was being painted, Renee's newest idea to brighten the house's mood, Bella didn't mind sitting in the grass reading as her loving mother worked on throwing paint from wall to wall. Bella loved to read and the sun was nice out so she didn't care that there were other kids riding bikes, skate boarding, jumping rope, playing catch or other fun actives that she found tricky with her lack of balance and clumsy nature. She was happy being left out of their games and didn't know anyone as a friend so she read her books and socked up the sun.

"Hey!" Someone called. "Hey! I'm talking to you! You stupid or deaf!? " This snotty little boys voice yelled. Bella didn't look up from her book, she never thought someone would be talking to her and if he was he didn't seem very nice so she hoped he wasn't.

"Hey Tim leave her alone. That isn't nice!" A nicer boy called after the one yelling, Bella liked this voice a little better then the snotty boy and she kept reading hoping they would go away. She didn't really pay much attention to the boys after that until she heard the nicer boy call, "Tim DON'T… ! " the boy shouted and as he did something was blocking the sun and casting a shadow on the page Bella was reading. She looked up surprised to see Tristan standing in front of her looking at the two boys across the road. He was holding something in his hand, a ball. A small, hard looking, bright red bouncy ball.

"WOW! How did …" The taller kid that was also closest to Bella started to say but was cut off..

"Where did you come from and how did you catch that!!?" This kid was short and standing farther in the yard then the first. He had a mean glare on his face, Bella thought that he must be Tim and the kid that was mean. Then as to pull her from the mean boy's harsh face she heard **HIM **speak.

"You shouldn't be throwing things TIM it could get _you _hurt!" Tristan said with what sounded like a snarl in his voice The sound was shocking. "You know you shouldn't mess with Bella she is a nice girl and a dear friend of mine!"

Now this was a shock to Bella. Yes he was the guy that was paid to watch her and keep her safe but she had know idea that he knew her name let alone thought of her as even a _mere friend. _But the think that shocked her more was the fear in both the boy eyes when _**He **_spoke, as if they were afraid to even move or he might hurt them. Bella didn't truly trust Tristan when he first started baby sitting her but she never feared him. He was kind and quiet, he mostly left her along in her room and only talk to her when asking if there was something she needed from him. Food, games, the TV, money for shopping; he was always ready to give her anything she wanted. And like always Bella never wanted to be a burden so she never really asked for anything. As Bella tried to understand the boys reaction to Tristan they started to back away with wide eyes still full of fear.

" Look ok …. We get it …… s sh she …. We didn't mean … umm … Come on Jim … we gotta go!!!" Tim said backing into the house and tripped many times same as the other kid.

"Sorry Tristan …. I didn't know ….. I tried to stop him" Jim ran into the house right behind Tim. Tristan throw the ball back to the yard as the boys ran full speed into the house. Then it was just Tristan and Bella. He turned and kneeled down in front of Bella as she stared past him at the door where the boys disappeared into.

"Are you ok Bella!?" He said calmly and more sweetly then before. "Those boys didn't bother you too much did they!?" She blinked looking at him, to the door then back to him??

"What did you do to them!?" She asked still shocked that they were so terrified of _HIM. _

"Oh …well I never liked bullies and I guess after yelling at Tim a few times it was enough to get him to mind better." he chuckled and smiled at Bella. "So did he hurt you or are you just startle?"

"Oh … no I'm fine really." She was just stocked at how they ran, the boy's words did nothing to upset her. Again she looked at his kind face and wondered how anyone could fear him so much.?

"Well that's good! …. So what is that you're reading today Bella?" He smiled wider hearing that she wasn't hurt in anyway.

"It is just a book my mom used to read to me. I don't understand all of it but I like it!" Bella loved to read and she was very good at it. Most of her books were way above the reading level she should be at but when you are so clumsy that even walking can be dangerous sitting and reading is good. Just then her mom came out and saw them both in the yard talking about the book Bella was reading.

"Bella Oh and Tristan, good I was just coming to see you! Do you mind watching Bella a while, I need to get more paint." She was rushing to the car as she spoke.

"Oh of course Renee, it would be my pleasure! She is my little Angel after all!" Tristan was always happy to help Renee in anyway he could but watching Bella was the one thing he never said no to. Bella walked with Tristan to his house and sat on the couch discussing all the books she had read recently. He would spend hours listening to her talk about books, her mother's newest plans, and all the things she liked and disliked. No one ever picked on Bella as a kid and anyone that even looked like they might try didn't get very far with Tristan always watching over her. He always seemed to show up just at the right time to keep her safe, either from bullies or her clumsy self.

**...**

Time passes and Bella and Renee learn to love their new home. Things fall into place. One day Renee was on her way to find Tristan to watch Bella while she went on another date with Phil, a baseball player and her newly found boy friend, but there was no answer at the door.

"Tristan! …. Hello Tristan are you home dear!?" She called but there was no sound inside the house, no lights and no movement. Tristan was never _not _home. He was always there when Renee and Bella needed him. Renee found this odd but wasn't worried until Bella walked over to his window and called. …

"Mom he's not home …. There is nothing here!!?" She looked through the window with wide worried eyes because the house was empty and there was no sign that he was coming back. "Mom he's gone …. something is wrong!!"

"No … I'm sure I'm sure he's fine dear!" She tried calming Bella. "He might have just moved … things happen and being so young and on his own …. Well it was probably a good time for a change? You can come with us this time Bella!" Bella wasn't comforted by this as her mother was hoping she would be. She only worried more but being the kind daughter she was she hid her fears and smiled as they went to the movies together with Phil.

Bella never really believed that Tristan just up and moved without telling her good bye first. She knew something happened to him that MADE him leave or what ever happened to him really. After some time Renee married Phil and they became a happy family together. Bella never truly forgot about Tristan but as time passed she stopped worrying about what might have happened to him and moved on to believe that it was a good thing that he was gone. With Phil around Tristan wouldn't have needed to baby sit and Bella was getting old enough to watch her self. Tristan wouldn't come over to talk and read books anymore and he wouldn't want to spend time with a little kid like her without being made to watch her; so Bella thought it was for the best that he wasn't around anymore. Eventually she came to terms that she would never see him again and that it was ok! She loved her mother and her new step father Phil. Bella still talked to her dad but she got along well with Phil too. Her life was going well … Until Phil was traveling more and Renee wanted to join him but didn't want to leave Bella behind. Bella decided that she should move back in with her dad. Charlie lived in Forks, Washington a small rainy town. Bella was in high school now and still clumsy but living in Forks couldn't be all that bad, …. could it!?

* * *

(The Main story)

Bella's POV.

Edward was out hunting with Jasper and Emmett all weekend while I had to spend the time 'tortured' by Alice with her shopping sprees and make-over's! I really isn't all _that _bad now as I have spent many nights being her little doll but it still wasn't my favorite part of the times Edward went away. It was late and they would be home soon so I spent my free time, _waiting_, working on my chores. The laundry didn't do itself you know. Alice went home to wait for the boys to get back so Jasper and her could have their date night. So it was just me … at home … alone doing laundry. Waiting! …

I was picking up the cloths from the floor in my room when out of no where was this shadow in the hall floor. It was shaped like a person and my first thought was _Yes he's back! _that is until I looked up and saw that it wasn't Edward? … I was now staring into the eyes of a young man with the kindest face, smiling at me and yet _FEAR _flowed through me as I was stuck standing there like I was in a trance. I thought I was dreaming, hallucinating, seeing things, or just completely lost my mind! Then he spoke.

"Hello Bella!" his smiled grew wider "Long time since I've seen you. How have you been dear?!" His words were kind and sounded real enough but part of my mind still said this was _**crazy**_, I mean _He _can't be real!? …. Can he? Still he continued to smile at me and as time passed when I didn't respond or even move his expression changed to a more anxious look of concern. "Bella!? … Are you alright? …. I know this may be a bit of a shock but I **HAD **to come see you!"

"Tr …Tri …Tristan!!??"

My mind couldn't wrap itself around how he could be here … and his name was all I could stumble out. I can't believe he's here talking to me … and he _had _to see me … that does that mean? … Also how could he be here and **NOT **have changed!? He was still the same 19 year old guy that watched over me as a little girl, the same that read and talked about books with me, the one that _**left **_me. Now he is here standing before me as if nothing has happened … This can't be real!

"Yes Bella. Its me! Are you ok … you look a little faint!?" Tristan asked as he took a step closer and before I knew it I was on his lap in the rocking chair in my room. How did this happen? …. Why is this happening!? …. I haven't thought about Tristan is so many years! But as he held me in his arms I felt like that same little girl from before and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"What are you doing here? …. How did you find me!? Where have you been Tristan?"

He looked down at me and smiled softly again. "Those are all very good questions my dear and I promise to answer them but you must answer mine first!" he said I was confused and hadn't really listened to what he was saying so I didn't know the question he had asked me? ….. "Are you ok Bella? … Did I startle you!?" He eventually asked as his face turned deeply sad.

"Oh! …. No, no I'm fine ….. Just…." what was the word? … "mystified!? I mean how are you here … ARE you here or am I seeing things?" I still wasn't sure if I wasn't just completely crazy yet.

His face lightened as a spoke and he even laughed at me when I finished. "Bella even with all the books you read, you never were creative enough to conger me!" he laughed again at the thought. "No I'm here, really here and I am here to see you my dear… after all _YOU _**are **my little angel right!?" he raised his eye brow at me teasingly.

For a moment my head was gone and I was staring blankly at the man I thought was gone forever and the man I thought never wanted to talk to me again … he had disappeared and now he was back but where did he go and why didn't he say good bye if I really _WAS _his little angel??

"You left … you never said anything, you were just GONE!?" I still wasn't thinking clearly and as I spoke again his teasing smile faded into a frown of sadness.

"I never meant to hurt you …. I couldn't stay any longer and You didn't need _ME _anymore. …" he wasn't making any sense. I had though something happened to him … but he just left … no note, no good bye, no call… sure it made sense before when I thought he _**didn't **_care about a little kid like me but now that he was calling me HIS little angel …. I couldn't understand why!?

"Bella I truly never meant to hurt you… I guess I should have said _Something _before I left but …. I didn't know how to say good bye to you … it was very hard to leave you … To not know what was happening to you!? … To not be around if you needed me … It was … _Very __**hard**_!!" he was explaining to me and then my mind started to become clearer again and come back to the present.

I looked at him again and his face had that same sad look from what he was telling me, the same exact face I remember from years ago. "How can you still look the same!? … You haven't changed a bit from the last time I seen you?" As I asked it I realized the answer at once and then the shock on my face made him laugh even more then before.

* * *

Edward's POV

I was out hunting with my brothers all weekend and as much fun as it is to watch Emmett _TRY _and wrestle with a big grizzly bear, I really just wanted to get home to my Bella! I knew she wouldn't be very happy since she had to spend all weekend with Alice probably as a doll, a very beautiful porcelain doll. Forced into what where shopping trip and make over idea that pixie could come up with! I promised myself I would make it up to her …. In what ever why she wanted I would get her to forgive me for leaving her to this torture! We were almost home, I had to drop off Emmett, Jasper and the car before I ran off to Bella's where I would wrap her in my arms and never let her go again! I sighed happily at the thought of being so close to her and knowing that I would be with her in just a few moments made me drive faster.

'_Edward can you __**PLEASE **__cut out the lovey dovey stuff till we are OUT of the car please!' _Jasper thought to me. I must be giving him a head ach with all my thought of love for Bella but … After all the thought and head aches I had gotten from HIS love for my sister I think as my brother he should understand that I can't just _cut it out. _I simple chuckled but I did try to tone down my blissful feelings.

"Come on man ….. If I'm late Rose will surely kill me!" Emmett always _SO _fearless … well yeah he was until it came to the fear of upsetting Rose!

"Chill out Emmett … we have plenty of time to get you back before she does anything rash!" Jasper chuckled "Besides if he drives any faster even he will miss the turn off we need"

They didn't _say_ much after that and their thoughts were very much like that of my own, how much we all loved the one we loved and how much we all wanted to be with them right then! The drive seemed to take much longer then it should have but soon I was driving up to the house and sure enough Alice was waiting on the front step and beaming before the car was parked … or at least she usually would be beaming? She had a date tonight and she looked great so why was she glaring at the car!?

"Alice what's wrong? …" Jasper said running to her side and wrapping his arms around her to comfort her… she wouldn't be soothed.

Her glare turned to pure pain as she looked at me. _'This is SO not going to be good … Edward don't freak ok …' _she thought which made me all the more ready to _freak . 'She is fine … I think? …. Well at least she isn't hurt …. I don't really KNOW what has happened but …..' _She didn't get to finish. I was running full speed as soon as Alice thought _she! _There is only one she Alice would think I would be concerned with. I had no idea what had happened or would happen but I was running to her house and what ever it was I WOULD stop it!! …

It didn't take me long to reach Bella's home and I didn't stop at the door or knock to let her know I was there, I didn't even stop to check if her father was home or not … that didn't matter! Until I found her safe and in my arms nothing else mattered! … Her father wasn't home and either was she!? … Where could she be!? Why wasn't she here, what happened to her!?? … I stood frozen in fear in the middle of her room and then an unfamiliar sent came to me. A vampire! One I didn't know, I was filled with fear … Where was my Bella and _Who _was in her room!!? I was immediately following this new sent in hopes that it won't be to late and I could save her … _if there is anything left to save_. I thought darkly to myself and then pushed the thought from my head **Of course **she will be safe! … She **HAD **to be safe!! I was instantly pissed at the thought that yet another vampire had come in and brought danger to _MY _Bella How could I be so **Stupid **as to leave her ALONE … even for a second she isn't safe on her own? How come Alice didn't see this BEFORE and then stay with HER!?!? … Theses thoughts only fueled my hatred for the foul deadly creature that took my Life from her home while I was away …. _Stupid, stupid, __**STUPID**__!! _I couldn't help the thoughts of self hatred along with the hate I felt for the thing I was hunting now. I was getting closer, the smell of both scents were very strong and I was starting to hear an unfamiliar 'voice' the new thoughts were of a male vampire and shocking their the tone!

'_Ok, ok this is going to be good!' "Hey _don't climb too high there!!" he was laughing at her,watching her as she was climbing a tree? Why would she climb that its way too high and TOO dangerous for her!! Why is he laughing … who is this guy!!?? He is watching her ready to catch her if she falls? She was laughing too!!? ……….. WAIT she's laughing!??? A vampire kidnapped her _again _and she is **playing **with him!????

"Ha … I'm fine" she giggled. "If you are that scared them come get me!!" She said as she winked at him playfully. She was still laughing when he must have caught my scent because he turned his nose to the wind and growled as he ran to Bella's side. I was frozen I thought he was going to hurt her and then her was posed in front of her protectively!?? None of this made sense??

"What? …. Tristan what is it!??" Bella sounded startled but not by his sudden appearance in front of her.

"Vampire! …. Don't move got it!" He demanded of her "Whoever you are ….. YOU have 1 second to LEAVE NOW!!"

It was my turn to growl now. Who the HELL was he to tell _ME _to leave!? … Bella was mine to protect from vampires like **HIM**? I couldn't control the anger or the confusion I was feeling right now and the more I tried to understand the situation we were in I couldn't. It didn't make any scene; here I was coming to **SAVE **Bella and I was the one getting treated like the _threat_.

"Tristan!? …" She whimpered as she grabbed his arm and hid behind **HIM **for protection …. From _**me**_!? How did this happen??

"Shhhh … its alright Bella … I'm right here my dear!" He soothed her. I couldn't take it any more … this had to STOP! I glared at him as I walked out from behind the trees … She saw me and relaxed only for a moment then fear filled her eyes again …….. I was **shocked; **was she really afraid of ME!?? … After everything that happen, everything we have been through and NOW she fears me … Because of **HIM **… this _Tristan_? A part of me knew that some day she WOULD fear me and even a small part of me hoped for that day because then she would finally be safe but not like _THIS not now?_!

'Who is this guy … he looks hurt… won't be much of a fight then!' his thoughts didn't bother me, I barely heard them as I watched Bella's eyes grow with fear. "What do you want! … The girl is with ME!" he warned me and Bella gasped.

"Tristan! …" she looked at him and then back at me? "Tristan you can't …. I mean … stop please!" She was begging him … to what? … _NOT _fight!? Was she worried he would hurt me or that I would hurt **HIM**!?? …. The look of fear when she saw me …. Did she think I was here to kill him and _**DIDN'T **_want that!? I knew he wasn't going to hurt her and clearly she didn't need me anymore, I wasn't going to let this turn to a fight. I wouldn't hurt her like that or any other way!

"Bella its ok … calm down Dear…. You will be safe with me!" He still tried to sooth her but there was nothing to worry over. I was running back home before he finished. Seems like I was not letting anyone finish talking but did it really didn't matter now because I would not be a sight of fear for her any longer. Never again would she have to see _my _hideous monstrous face. I never deserved her love anyway, I couldn't even keep her SAVE!?

* * *

Bella's POV

I blinked, … he was there I KNOW he was there … right? Tristan is protecting me from something but he left!? …. Where did he go? WHY did he go!? I can't believe that Tristan and, … and … I can't even think it. But HE was here …….. So where did he go? I looked around Tristan's arms trying to see where he ran to, he wouldn't have gone too far right!?

"Bella!? … are you alright? He's gone now. You're safe!" he was trying to calm me but my mind wouldn't listen. Edward saw Tristan. Edward was here and NOW he is ….. _Gone_? He wouldn't leave right? He can't! "Bella? Bella say something!!? Are you ok ? Don't be frightened he won't hurt you now!" He turned to look at me and wrapped his arms around me, to comfort me. He thought Edward frightened me?

"Tristan … I know he won't …. You can't hurt _**HIM!**_" I demanded. As I said this I knew he would but still it hurt to see him look at me as if I HAD lost my mind. And since I did _this _to Edward I'm sure that I had lost my mind! I hurt him and he left me ……. With a vampire.

"You knew him? …. He didn't seem to be much of a threat but I thought he just looked hurt!?…. The pain in his eyes …… He must have been wounded!" He mused thinking about Edward's anciently sad eyes. I know the meaning behind these eyes and I know that I caused his pain …. Not physically but emotionally!! _Oh What have I done_!!? "Bella he knew you why didn't he say so …. I thought he was going to hurt you!? …. Why didn't he say … anything!??"

"Because I HURT him! Its my fault he is in pain … _MINE_!!" I groaned and then I was feeling dizzy as I wobbled on the branch Tristan's arms grabbed me tighter and then we were on the ground.

"BELLA!??" he called anxiously as he tried to help me stand up right.

"I hurt him, I hurt him, I hurt him…." I was chanting incoherently while Tristan tried to snap me out of my dizzy daze. …

"Bella who was he?….. What's going on!!?" Tristan's words were finally coming back to me and they even started to make sense again but I didn't know _how _to answer him just yet. I wasn't sure what was going on exactly and as far as who Edward _WAS _to me now seemed very much over right now. I had hurt him and now he was gone ….. What could he possibly want with me now that I hurt him so badly. I saw his eyes. I never knew suck pain could exits! And yet I was the cause of this pain. OF _**HIS **_PAIN!!!

"Tristan … his name is Edward Cull…Cullen! …. He …." I started to cry and as I did Tristan wrapped his arms around me and held me close.

"You love him! ….And he left …. Because of me!?" These weren't questions and only the last part wasn't true.

"Tristan … I, … I did … AND Its **MY **fault …… not yours!!" I was still sobbing in his arms and he lifted me up, cradled me to his chest as his did when I was young and then he was running?? "What .. What are you doing?!?"

"Following his scent … I need to talk to him." He said calmly and with my eyes already wet from tears it was hard to read his face but something told me that, the two of them meeting again would _NOT _end in a very nice way at all. But as I was still sobbing I couldn't make a persuasive enough argument at the moment. It would have to wait till we got to him and I could calm down. Maybe Edward didn't go _HOME_!? What if he went away … he left me before what could stop him now …. Now that I was the one that hurt him so deeply!? I was exhausted from a long day and from sobbing so much that I started to drift and I didn't like it …. What if I missed something? What if they were to get into a fight!!? How could that happen what would I do!? But still my head and eyes were heavy and soon I was drifting into the dark…..

…

I woke up, my head was still spinning and I wasn't sure where I was or what happened before I went out. I remember feeling horrible but I can't remember why!? Then cool arms that were wrapped around me tightened and I remembered I was with Tristan but when I turned to ask him what happened when I was asleep it was Edward's face just inches from mine _SMILEING _at me?? Was it all really just a dream!?

"Good morning Love … did you sleep well!?" He asked in that heavenly voice of his and I knew it **MUST **have been dream, why else would he still love me after the pain that I caused him in that horrible dream.?

I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled myself closer to him. "OH Edward I had the WORST possible dream ever!! … I never want to think about it again!!" I cried into his neck and his arms wound more closely to me as his hands tried to rub soothing circles on my back.

"There, there Love! … its alright! …. I'm here and nothing can hurt you I promise!!" he was serious but the only panic I had was because I was the one causing the hurt …. His hurt!!

"Edward … OH Edward …. It was _awful _I hurt you! I caused you SO MUCH pain….. I couldn't believe that I did that to **YOU**!!???"

"I think your dream and reality have been mixed my dear!" this was _NOT _Edward and I knew the voice very well! I didn't want to believe that the DREAM could be real. How could I do that to _**him**_!!?? How could he still call me Love if I had REALLY done that to him!? I froze in Edward's arms, trying not to show the pain and confusion on my face. … it didn't work well. "Calm down Bella …. We talked its all ok now!" Tristan was sitting in a chair about a foot away from Edward and I.

"There is nothing to worry about Bella! …. And I'm **SO very **sorry for how I reacted back there, … there is no excuse for how I left you like that!? But I hope you can for…." I couldn't listen anymore … my head was still spinning and to hear _HIM _apologizing when it should be **ME **was not helping!? So I covered his mouth with my hand and when I did Tristan chuckled and Edward frowned.

"Please don't say that …. My head hurts and I can't focus right now"

"Well this all is a shock to everyone huh Dear!?" Tristan said still laughing "It would be a big surprise if your head wasn't hurting" I looked at him and then back to Edward who was still holding tight to me. Edward didn't seem to notice him staring at us and I was starting to wonder WHAT _exactly _they 'talked' about?

"What happened when I fell asleep!? …. I mean you two talked right …. Well what about!?" I couldn't understand how Edward could be so calm and smiling with Tristan, who I was with earlier, sitting so close!

"You! …" They both said at the same time and then they laughed together as well? And that did not comfort me any more than when I didn't know anything… what about me??!! So I frowned at them and simply sighed.

"Tristan here, told me all about your childhood, well the parts that he knew anyway and I told him everything from the time you moved here to the moment I found you both in the woods. … Which I must admit I was very _Confused _myself at first. When I got back from hunting Alice told me something wasn't ….. right; well I took off to get you before she could explain anything and when I found his scent in your room I panicked! And then when I saw how ……. Afraid you were when you saw me…" He paused and frowned deeply … "Well I guess I never did guess right to what you were thinking so I should have known I was wrong!?" His face lightened a little as he stroked my cheek.

I couldn't speak, I couldn't even move! He thought I was …. What? ….. Afraid …of _**HIM**_??! How could he think that!! I was staring blankly at him trying to understand what he was saying but it didn't make any sense to me!?? "You thought ….?" I started to shake my head trying to clear it.

"Hey its not like he can read your mind Sweetie!" Tristan chuckled and that was it. I had enough.

"TRISTAN CUT IT OUT!!" …. the room fell silent then and they both just stared at me … very confused. A few moments passed and after a few deep breaths I was finally able to think straight. "Look … ok so you all talked and worked things out …. But what does that mean now?"

"Mean? … about what Bella?…. It means there is nothing to worry about!" Edward said hesitantly, probably still worried about why I flipped out just then.

"You don't need to freak out Bella we aren't going to fight … he knows how things were between us, I know what **you **mean to him and it's all ok now!" Tristan said.

Finally someone answered clearly …. But how could I _NOT _worry? But Edward did seem calm enough and to be honest there really isn't anything for him to worry about anyway but when I saw his eyes that last time I thought for sure he would never speak to me again!? I still wasn't completely convinced that everything was '_ok' _but as long as Edward's arms were around me while he was smiling and Tristan wasn't fighting with him I thought I would just let it go, at least till later. So I used my arms that were still wrapped around Edward's neck to pull me closer to him and he tightened his grip to compensate for the lack of space between us. I smiled now!

"So … Everything is .. Ok now!?"

They laughed at my hesitant eagerness, and smiled wider together. It was a little … odd; I didn't know who I was anymore. The same little girl from the pasted or Edward's Bella? … But it didn't really matter now if things were really ok then maybe, … maybe I could be a little of _both! _But as I was thinking something hit me that I guess I _SHOULD _have thought of before … but my mind was a little … out of it at the time.

"Tristan? … How are you …….. I mean you look ….??" I was whispering and I couldn't think of _how _to say it. Things were just starting to calm down and they were happy … I didn't want to ruin the good mood. But I needed to know! But he didn't look confused when I couldn't finish my questions he waited but I couldn't say it. So I looked at the floor and hid my face in Edward's chest.

It didn't matter; he almost knew what I meant. He chuckled again and said, "You know how Bella … what you want to know is when .. Right!?" I looked back at him, afraid to speak but really wanted to know the whole truth. I knew if I looked he would finish. It worked; it always worked. "I **am **a vampire Bella! I was one back then as well I'm much older then your '_friend' _here!" he chuckled and Edward smiled kissing my cheek as I blushed. "I had many years of my life there and no one ever bothered me, before you moved next door to me. I was living there for centuries without being notice! Then this one hyper active mother and her .. Shy little protector came to town" he smiled and I have to laugh … he was the only one that called me that and I still found it funny. _Me _a _PROTECTER_ of anything HA! Even Edward's smile grew wider at the thought but he didn't laugh. "She needed help … someone to watch her child and I seemed to be a good choice" he shrugged and I thought about how most people shied away from vampires naturally … I guess me and mom have always been … different!? "I saw the poor fragile girl and some kid was being very rude and I knew someone had to help her!" He was glaring at the thought but then his mood lightened again and he grinned. "I knew the kid well and it wasn't hard to scare him off what with my vampire tricks and all that" he laughed, Edward didn't seem to find this part as funny as him. Was it the kid messing with me or how Tristan acted towards him that up set him!? "So you see my life became more _NOTICABLE _in that city and people knew my face now … they looked for it. So with a face that never changed it was hard to live there for much longer and I didn't want to grow _TOO _attached to the poor little girl. But as I watched her more and more, the more I talked to her, listened to her talk I knew it was hopeless and I _HAD _to leave!! But I promised I would find her and keep checking on her when ever I was passing through." He was looked into my eyes and I knew that I never saw him but when I needed him he _**WAS **_there! I liked knowing that, it felt …. Nice!

"Wow! …. But, why did you!? ……WHY bother?" I couldn't help from asking, I know why Edward stayed around. He loves me! Hard as it is to believe but he does…. What could possibly be Tristan's reason!!!??"

Neither of them liked this question. They both groaned and rolled their eyes at me and I … well I had to laugh it was _too _comical to watch in silence.

"Bella you REALLY need a good look into who you are Sweet!" Tristan groaned…then he sighed, "Bella you were my Angel I have told you this MANY times …. Don't you listen!!?" He was teasing me now but I froze again then looked at Edward… I was afraid of what he would think about Tristan calling me all these pet names? …. Especially the "_my little angel' _thing I knew Edward got very jealous very easily and I didn't want Tristan's words to upset him!?? But he didn't look angry … he _LOOKED _anxious?

"Bella what is it !? Are you ok!??" He asked and I relaxed … he was fine …. Edward must have seen in Tristan's thoughts, seen that he _DOESN'T _see me like that really! But I couldn't help glaring a little at Tristan when I turned back to him to listen to the rest of his story.

"No I'm fine …. Go on Tristan …" I was warning him with my eyes to behave and wondered if he would understand what I was trying to tell him.

He chuckled at me and then looked at Edward with a smile … Edward chuckled then and I was blushing trying not to think about what that all meant!? "You were so cute, sweet, caring …. You took care of everyone around you and never wanted to burden anyone with asking for things you wanted! …. Bella for someone so young _You _were the most fascinating person I had ever met!! And believe me, I lived long enough to see _MANY _kinds of people!" he said still smiling as he said this.

"Hmmm …. So I fascinate vampires…. Great!?" I knew I was odd but really!? My 'danger magnet' as Edward calls it must have _REALLY _been working my whole life! I guess it's a good thing that the good guys found me first right … Tristan and Edward!! But then something came to my attention again ….. "Tristan if you are a vampire then …. I mean your … Well what do you …..??" my speaking skills really were at their worst today and I didn't think even he could follow my hectic thoughts at this point!? … I looked down again and decided to drop the subject… I would ask later.

"What is it Bella? … What's wrong!?" Of course it wouldn't be _**that **_easy …. They both asked me, at the same time, in the same worried tone. I had no choice but to ask now!

I sighed and took a deep breath, breathing in Edward's amazing scent and trying to clear my head so I could get the words just right. "Tristan? … You're a vampire right? ………… So what is with your eyes then!!!?" I remembered what they should be like Red if he drank … human blood, Gold if he drank animal blood like Edward and the Cullens, and even Black if he was thirsty! …But Tristan's eyes were different!? They were always different even back then when I was a kid. I remember very clearly that his eyes never changed!!?? … His eyes where always this bright shinny grayish silver ?? I couldn't understand the difference in color … but I also knew that not all vampires were the same so I was wondering if it was … some vampire '_gift' _that he had that changed them!?

"Umm … well that's an interesting story really …. But I'm not going to tell you Bella." Tristan said while looking away from me. **He never **_not _told me things … even when most people would have kept it from me, _HE _always told **me**!??

Edward was looking at Tristan now … it was a hard look; not quite angry but there was some edge to this look that I couldn't name. Tristan didn't look up and he didn't say anything as Edward continued to stare at him. I was still shocked that he was determined _NOT _tell me but it might not be something I really want to hear anyway. So we all sat there for a while just looking at each other. … Then out of nowhere Tristan looked up as Edward's odd stare at him turned into this mystified look of confusion.

"You **CAN'T **be _serious_!!!" Edward muttered shocked.

"What? What's going on Edward!? …. Tristan!?" I raised my eye brow at them in confusion.

"Well its not like I am going to tell _**HER**_!? ….OH don't give me that look _Boy _!" Edward was glaring at him now and his hold on me became a little more … protective. What were they keeping from me!? "Edward if you don't want her to know then CHILL!"

"Ok ONE of you BETTER tell me what's going on here!!"

"You think I'm worried that your little story will frighten her!? HA !!" Edward scoffed …. "If that is what you think then go ahead…. But she won't be!" I was getting pretty ticked with the vague talking and not answering me. "No … I don't think THAT would be the part that bothers her in fact I'm almost positive she won't even think twice about it!!" Edward mused.

"ALRIGHT! … That's it …." I pushed Edward's arms away so I could get up and I was storming for the door but something stopped me? … I sighed and turned to tell Edward to release me but it wasn't him? Tristan's arms were wound around me, he turned me so I had to face him, and held me where I stood. "What do you want!? … If you aren't going to tell me And you two are going to keep acting like I'm not here then _**WHY **_**should **I be here!!?"

"Awwhh … Come on Bella …. Don't be like that!!" He said smiling and all I could do was glare at him. If he thought that stupid little joking tone was going to save him this time, he was sadly mistaken! "Bella … its not like I am doing this to upset you? … I am _NOT _telling you so that I don't upset you can't you see that! … I tried not to tell him too but my thought hiding isn't as good as I thought" he winked at me as his smile grew wider. "We can't all be as closed up as you my dear!"

"Tristan I am not going to sit and listen to you two go back in forth about why you aren't going to tell me what ever it is that you are hiding from me!!"

"You are right Bella! … He should tell you but you have to promise to stay calm Love!" Edward was suddenly at our side and removing Tristan's arms from around me. "That is if you are willing to stay and here what he has to say!?"

"You are KIDDING ME!?? ….. You want me to tell her!!??" Tristan didn't fight to keep his hold but he did start to glare at Edward, which I didn't care for.

"Well it wouldn't be in your best interest but I think if you don't at this point she may be madder at you then if you do!" Edward said not even fazed by his glare.

"Someone Better start talking or I'm OUT OF HERE!" Edward's arms pulled me closer to him and kissed me forehead … If Tristan didn't tell me soon then I would make Edward tell me only to keep me here!

"I don't drink _normal _blood Bella!" Tristan was speaking hesitantly looking away from me now. I never seen him acting so … nervous before. It was making me a little worried. I mean what other types of blood is there … if not _Normal _then WHAT!!?

"Oh COME ON!!!" Edward chuckled "It's not like she'll BITE!! …." he winked and smiled at me then. Tristan's glare became narrower and he looked at me and chuckled too?

What was up with these two, I mean I have never seen either of them acting this way before and its started to freak me out!! If this was how they acted together then I didn't like it. "OK … you know what I really don't care anyway …so Tristan it was great to see you again _REALY_! Edward I will talk to you later but right now I'm just going now. **OK**!!

"Bella …" Tristan sighed. "Ok, ok you're right I'm acting so stupid. I never keep things from you but I just didn't want to give you too much to think through so soon. I mean you just found out what I am and my diet isn't all that _usual_!!?" He was still dancing around it but I knew that would get him to tell me the rest. "Well as you can see my eyes aren't red or even gold like I'm sure you were expecting of most vampires. … My eyes are this color because I drink '_DEAD BLOOD'_!!!"

Ok so that's a new one I guess but what was he talking about!!? … He drank blood from corpuses?? "Is that supposed to make any sense to me!?? … You drink blood from a dead person and then your eyes turn a sliver color … _**WHY **_would you even think to do that Tristan … you are so odd!!" But Edward laughed and Tristan shook his head at me?? What its not MY fault vampire logic didn't make any sense??

"Bella I don't drink blood from a corpuses, well not that kind exactly! …. Dead blood is another term for our _venom _or **Vampire **blood!! I only drink the blood of vampires! Sure it doesn't really take away from the 'thirst' but it makes you feel very strong and powerful plus with my gift I can borrow any gift from any vampire that I bite!" He spoke so calmly like he was serious!!? He …. Drank vampire blood!!? I couldn't help myself I my face was in shock and I was looking past Tristan to Edward.

"Tristan!? …." I couldn't finish my question … all I could do was stare shock stricken!

"Ha … Told you! Not even a second thought!" Edward laughed as he smiled at Tristan, not seeming to see the alarm in my eyes.

"Oh yeah she sure seems _CALM _to me …." Tristan said sarcastically, rolling his eyes not taking his strange silver eyes from my face.

Suddenly My question didn't matter neither did what ever they were talking about then and I became very angry. My eyes never left Edward "Tristan have you ever …. Cause if you did I swear I will …. I, … I .." I was too angry to finish this thought but he seemed to get what I wanted to know.

"Of course not …. You think I have a death wish!? You'd surly kill me!" He was chuckling now and I wasn't happy my anger was growing with his joking tone about this.

"Well good then! … Wait then .. Why didn't you want to tell me!?" If he didn't harm Edward, then what was he so afraid to tell me … what was a _supposed _to think about!?

"He was worried that you would be up set about him drinking Vampire blood because … '_what freak would eat his own kind'_!!" Edward said and it sounded like the last part was something he was quoting, probably something Tristan thought to him. Edward was laughing again as he went to sit back down on my bed. Now it was my turn. I started laughing, I couldn't help myself. Tristan was worried I would get upset over his vampire food supply! …. Well I guess I can see why that _should _bother me but it doesn't and some how Edward knew that it wouldn't…!!?

"Tristan I'm sorry …." I was still laughing, trying to talk. "I don't mean to **really **….I just … You can't blame me for _NOT _freaking out!!!"

"It really doesn't bother you!?" He asked me shocked and amazed. Tristan was never shocked …. Not by me anyway.

"No Tristan it doesn't bother me at all. … Its not like you are some big scary monster or killing anyone? …. I trust you as I always have!" I teased him. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around him to hug him. Then I remembered that Edward might not like that and wondered if _this _bother HIM. I looked up carefully to sneak a peek to see if he minded but he was calm …. No he was ecstatic and smiling!! …. Well that's good!

* * *

(A few months later, at night.

Bella fell asleep in Edward's arms & Tristan left!)

Edward's POV

I know how he feels about her and I know that means I don't have to worry about him. Still there is something about him I don't truly care for. Not that I would ever tell Bella that …. She loves him so much and she seemed so happy to see him again. I could never dislike something or someone that makes her so happy. I will just have to be careful the next time he comes around, I will trust him for Bella's sake but I won't let my guard down either!!! Bella stirred in my arm's pulling me from my thoughts and she looked so _**beautiful! **_How could anyone _NOT _find her fascinating even as a child!!? I couldn't blame Tristan for growing attached to this sweet Angel as I have grow to Love her so completely! I was stroking Bella's beautiful face and hair all night while she slept so peacefully _most _of the night. There were some times when she was a little restless but as soon as I pulled her in close she would calm down and whisper how she loved me! … I could never get tired of hearing her sweet voice calling _MY _name and whispering her love for me. As if there was any real way that I could deserve her love? … Well at least I would do my very best to try to deserve this precious fragile girl!

"Edward … mmmmmm …" Bella called again in her sleep as she cuddled closer to me. The feel of having her so close and her _WANTING _to be here was the greatest feeling I could ever know! She never stopped to amaze me in anything she did or said but the most astonishing thing is how much she wants to be with me!! "Edward …" then she sat straight up and my arms fell to the bed behind her??!!? What happened?? Was she ok!!!!?? … Did I wake her? .. **Was she hurt**!!?

"Bella are you ok Love!!!? …. What is it !?"

"Oh! … Oh?. Edward!!" She called as she spun herself around to look at me …. Then she suddenly kissed me! I couldn't help but smile as I kissed her back, wrapping my arms around her again! "OH Edward! … It was such an odd dream I had ……. I can't remember any of it but something about it was so weird!??"

"Oh? … was is a bad weird!?" I still wasn't convinced that she was completely unharmed.

"Oh no, no it was a good weird …… I think!? At least I don't feel bad anyway." She was still kissing me now even as she talked her lips barely left mine between words. Which I had no complaints with.

"That's good Love! …. Well its still pretty late do you want to go back to sleep then?" She always seemed to have many odd dreams and sometimes her dreams mixed with her reality so I wondered which this was? But it was barely light out so maybe more sleep would help that.

"NO! … I'm not tired Edward." She pulled away from me only to lay back in my arms with her head resting on my chest. My arms never released her as I held her close and kissed the top of her head. "Edward … when did I fall asleep …. And where did Tristan go!?"

This I didn't want to answer … she would be hurt that he left while she was sleeping but I knew I couldn't keep it from her either. "You fall asleep around midnight Bella …… and Tristan well he thought that he would move on to the next town shortly after you were out." I was mad at him for leaving her with out saying good bye to her but when I asked him to stay he wouldn't listen to me. He said there was something he needed to do!? … I couldn't think of anything that would be **MORE **important then Bella but I guess I couldn't expect everyone to feel this way about her!? … In fact I think I would very much _HATE _it if anyone else felt this was about My Bella!

"OH!? … He left then." she wasn't asking, as she thought deeply to herself and she was frowning at what ever thoughts she had. Oh how I hate not knowing what she was thinking about. It always drove me crazy! "That's ok … its probably for the best!" There she goes. Always being a good sport about what everyone around her was doing …. She never got mad or upset when anyone else would have. But I guess that could also be a good thing too. If she acted the way everyone else would then she _wouldn't _be here with me right now. Laying in my arms and Loving **ME**!! No matter what I am thinking about my mind always goes back to her and how impossible her love is for me.

'_Edward is she awake yet ….. Oh well if she's not then too bad!?! __**SHE IS LATE**__!!' _Alice thought at me as she was running closer to Bella's. I had forgotten all about Bella's shopping date with my sister and that's not an easy task for a vampire. But Bella had been through enough now and shopping wasn't something she enjoyed anyway.

"Alice is coming. Apparently you were supposed to go shopping last night."

"Oh Crap!!!! …. Oh she's gonna kill me! … Man I can't believe I did that to her … Oh! …. How close is she? … Oh I have to get ready" She was rushing around as soon as I said her name. Bella was franticly trying to find her cloths and toiletries as it was still early and very dark in her room. I couldn't help but find her panic slightly funny, I grinned widely trying not to laugh out load.

"Here Love, everything is here. And don't worry she isn't going to be mad at you!" I assured her just load enough. Alice was very close to the house now, so that my little warning to her would be heard.

'_Fine but she better be ready for some major catch up!' _Alice was thinking just as she came through the window. "I mean you owe me more then she does, but still SHE PROMISED!!?" She always pouted when shopping trips were canceled but she loved shopping with Bella so much more. I rolled my eyes at her little tantrums.

"Alice give it a rest! … and keep it down, don't let Bella hear you complaining. … You can be such a baby sometime Sis."

"Ok … I think I'm ready. …. I hope Alice isn't too …" Bella said as she came in the room. "OH Alice! … Oh I'm so sorry I got a little distracted, really sorry!!"

'_Well at least __**SHE **__said sorry!?_' Alice scolded me, not that it mattered to me. "Oh its ok Bella …. Are you ready to go now or should we go later!!?" She was practically pushing Bella out the door, not really giving her the choice. They did leave and I just sat in her room missing her. …. For a moment just enjoying her lovely scent the room was so full of!!

It never fails to hurt being away from her … no matter how long the separation is it _ALWAYS _feels too long. Some times I wonder if she feels the same way when she is away from me. She tells me that it is but I don't really want to believe that its true because that only makes it that much harder to leave her. … _How could I leave if she feels pain when she's not with me_? I was smiling at the thought that she _really _does want to be with _me_!! I KNOW I will never find anyone like Bella, no matter how many life times I live. But that doesn't matter because the only life time I want is the one I can live with her by my side! … And I _**WON'T **_take her soul So as long as I can be with her; as long as she lets me stay… I will do anything and Everything to keep her safe and happy!! Nothing could ever take me away from my LIFE expect for her.

…

'_HEY! Bro you coming or WHAT!!?' _Emmett thought from Bella's front yard. Jasper and Emmett came to get me for our hunting trip today. While the girls were shopping We would be hunting. This would also help me keep from missing her so much. Although I had no desire to leave this room I knew I had to hunt today. "EDWARD!! … If you don't come out …!!" I was out the window and tackling him before he could finish. ……………………….. He never learns!?


End file.
